Charlas de abril
by Fujiwara Inc
Summary: La primavera nos trae luz, armonía, cerezos en flor y las más singulares confesiones de un grupo de chicas que cualquier hombre querría escuchar, pero que sólo uno ha logrado.


**Charlas de abril.**

_La primavera nos trae luz, armonía, cerezos en flor y las más singulares confesiones de un grupo de chicas que cualquier hombre querría escuchar, pero que sólo uno lo ha logrado. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era 14 de abril, despejado y muy caluroso. Día lunes en que correspondía Japonés, y en que él para variar había olvidado la tarea. Con el libro en mano, la otra oculta en los pantalones negros de su uniforme, un lápiz sobre la oreja y silbando una pegajosa melodía de un comercial, Shaoran cruzaba el patio hasta llegar al rincón más apartado de Seijo. Había decenas de árboles en una perfecta hilera, brindando la sombra necesaria para dar una buena siesta o en su caso terminar con los aburridos deberes sin que el sol le fundiera el cerebro. Japonés no era de sus materias favoritas. Ya hablaba perfectamente el idioma, pero gramática no dejaba de ser un dolor de cabeza. Él no estaba para las letras. No señor, él amaba los números y las operaciones matemáticas, por lo que cualquier cosa que se le comparara resultaba tremendamente desalentador.

Se detuvo ante un alto árbol de cerezos en flor, y miró hacia arriba pensativo. No pasaron ni tres segundos para que se decidiera a escalar por las ramas, hasta llegar a las más alta y más firme, donde se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el grueso tronco. Tenía la costumbre de escalar los árboles, porque le daba aún más privacidad de lo que podía tener abajo.

Se respiraba notoriamente el perfume a cerezos, dulce y embriagante, que lo llevó a cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, sin que ningún pensamiento perturbara su tranquilidad.

De la nada la nariz le hizo cosquillas. Abrió los ojos, mirándose la punta donde un pétalo de cerezo había caído, y lo retiró sin notar que una sonrisa se dibujaba inconscientemente en sus labios. Porque le tenía un cariño singular a esas flores, pequeñas y delicadas, bonitas y suaves. Le recordaban a una persona en especial, y al igual que cuando pensaba en esa persona, brindaban una cálida sensación en todo su pecho.

Ya no intenaba lidear contra esos sentimientos, porque había perdido hace bastante tiempo. No fue fácil aceptarlo, claro está, menos para un chico tan orgulloso como él. Pero la verdad es que había una niña que le gustaba mucho. Había una persona especial que le daba un sentido a todos sus despertares, que eran unos ojos que imaginaba seguían sus movimientos, y ante los cuales él quería demostrar ser el mejor de los hombres.

—Sakura…-musitó, y sus ojos de otoño brillaron enternecidos.

—¡Ay, Naoko!-se escuchó un chillido de repente, que lo hizo pegar un brinco y sentir el corazón apunto de salir disparado por la boca. ¿¡Quién demonios andaba por esos lados?!—Eres tan terca. ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que yo digo?

Shaoran miró hacia abajo, donde un grupo de cinco niñas caminaban en su dirección. Reconoció a Chiharu Mihara responsable de que saliera bruscamente de su ensimismamiento, Naoko Yanaguisawa que cargaba un grueso libro de historia, Rika Sasaki que venía hablando con Tomoyo, y más atrás una muchacha de cabellera castaña que se había agachado a recoger una de las tantas flores de cerezo que el árbol había soltado. Se sonrojó como siempre que tenía la oportunidad de verla, y trató de ser lo más sigiloso desde arriba.

¿Qué pensaría ella si lo veía ahí, alejado del mundo como un ermitaño? A Sakura le gustaba mucho rodearse de personas. Shaoran no tenía la facilidad de confiar en mucha gente, y si bien había logrado llevarse bien con un reducido número de compañeros, siempre existían las veces en que deseaba estar solo.

—No, Chiharu. No lo acepto porque no estoy se acuerdo con tu opinión-rebatía Naoko. Se dejó caer con el libro entre los brazos justo a la sombra del árbol que él había escogido. _Menuda suerte, ¿y ahora qué_?, gruñó desde arriba. Rika la siguió con Tomoyo. —No creo que sea Takumi.

—¿Entonces quién?

—Creo que Eiji.

—¿Eiji? ¿El del pelo graso? Iak, no lo creo.

—Soy objetiva. No estamos considerando su cabello.

Shaoran alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Estaban hablando de sus compañeros de salón. Takumi era uno de los chicos que pertenecía al equipo de soccer, y Eiji al de kendo; no tenían muchas cosas en común, ambos no se destacaban por ser buenos alumnos, ni muy agradables, ni muy busca pleitos, por lo que le parecía realmente curioso que fueran tema en las conversaciones de las chicas.

De todas formas, ¿qué demonios hablaban las chicas?

—¿Ustedes no van a opinar?-preguntó Chiharu a las otras, que se habían sentado haciendo una redondela.

Rika, que seguía hablando de Tomoyo acerca de una receta, miró a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

—Quizás ambas tengan razón-dijo conciliadoramente. Chiharu frunció el ceño, dejándole ver que esperaba otro tipo de respuesta—Bueno, si quieren mi opinión yo diría que Yamazaki.

—¡¿Eh?!-chilló Chiharu, sus mejillas rojas y la boca abierta. —¡¿Dijiste Yamazaki?!

—Sí, ¿no lo crees, Tomoyo?-preguntó hacia la muchacha de largo cabello negro, quien asintió para el terror de la de trenzas. —Ahí tienes. Tomoyo también lo ha observado.

Las dos junto a Naoko comenzaron a reír. Chiharu parecía realmente enfadada de que Takashi Yamazaki saliera a discusión, pero Shaoran todavía no lograba entender el porqué. Siempre le habían parecido aburridas las charlas de niñas, sin embargo esta parecía particularmente interesante… y aunque no lo supiera aún, le concernía completamente.

Observó a Sakura, tan distraída como siempre mirando la flor que había recogido, y no pudo quitarle los ojos por varios segundos.

Nunca se había explicado qué tenía; si eran los ojos grandes y verdes, o su rostro suavemente bronceado, o su sonrisa enorme y confortante, pero cada gesto de ella podían dejarlo embelesado, con el corazón latiendo más fuerte de lo saludable.

—Takashi tiene muchas cosas buenas, incluyendo eso-recalcó Naoko, que parecía haber olvidado su predilección hacia el tal Eiji.

—¿Muchas cosas buenas? No es más que un chiflado mentiroso-replicó la castaña, batiendo las trenzas con altivez—Ni siquiera merece que nos acordemos de él.

Pobre Takeshi, pensó el castaño meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. En el fondo era un buen chico, si bien hasta él mismo aceptaba haber caído más de una vez en uno de sus engaños. Bueno, quizás más de una vez.

—Chiharu, ¿por qué le tienes tanto odio?

—Ya, ya, ya-interrumpió a Naoko alzando más su chillona voz— Pues ya que estamos con eso, entonces también deberíamos considerar a Hiraguizawa-Chiharu miró de reojo la reacción de Tomoyo, pero ésta solo sonrío. —¿No lo creen? Tampoco está mal en ese sentido… ¿Lo han notado?

—Sí, es cierto. No demasiado como Eiji, ni Takeshi-opinó Naoko, acomodando sus anteojos.

—Y eso que no lo trabaja mucho-apoyó Rika.

Tomoyo Daidouji sólo rió, y Shaoran intentó ponerse en sus cabezas para comprender porqué seguían mirándola como si esperaran alguna otra reacción de su parte ante la mención de Eriol Hiraguisawa.

—Puede que tengan razón-dijo finalmente.

—Aguarden, Sakura no ha opinado todavía-destacó Chiharu, señalando a la muchacha que seguía jugando ausente con la florcita entre sus dedos. Shaoran sintió su corazón dar un brinco. ¿Qué opinaba Sakura de Eriol?, era una de las dudas que él también abrigaba temerosamente—¿Tú que dices?

Oh no. No, no. No sabía si estaba preparado para escucharla responder algo de Hiraguizawa, fuere lo que fuere aquello que estaba en competencia. Desde que ese mocoso había pisado Seijo, encontraba las maneras para hacerlo enfadar. Primero se había ganado el respeto de todos los maestros, incluyendo aquéllos favoritos de Shaoran como lo eran el de matemáticas, historia y deportes. Luego conquistó a todos sus compañeros con sus "cultos" aportes acerca de cualquier tontería, porque siempre tenía algo interesante que añadir a las conversaciones. No contento con tener toda la admiración del salón, comenzó a acercarse demasiado a Sakura. Y cuando decía demasiado, era demasiado; incluso cambió de puestos con uno de sus compañeros para sentarse tras Daidouji, porque claro, él ni loco le daría su puesto tras la ojiverde para ver cómo la seducía con sus encantos europeos, pero había llegado a ese pupitre y ahora Sakura le hablaba confianzudamente, le preguntaba sus dudas acerca de cualquier materia, y se reía con cada tontería que saliera de la bocota de ese pálido cuatro ojos.

—Di que Eiji, Sakura.

—No, no, Takemi.

—Yo creo que Hiraguizawa…-se escuchó decir a Rika.

—También podrías votar por Takeshi-susurró Tomoyo, siendo oída por Chiharu.

—¡Ay, por Dios, Takeshi no!

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues… ¡porque no! Sólo di Takemi, todas sabemos que es mejor.

—Eiji también.

—No es tan lindo como el de Takemi.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Bueno, estos anteojos me hacen ver mucho mejor.

Shaoran revoleó los ojos con fastidio. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan chillonas cuando discutían? ¿Y por qué no le habían dejado oír lo que opinaba Sakura respecto a Eriol y… eso que aún no entendía que tenía y que supuestamente lo hacía superior a los demás? (Como si lo fuera, já).

—Es cuestión de proporciones, Naoko…

—No eres buena en cálculos de proporciones…

—¡Pero en estas proporciones sí!

¿Y por qué sacaban a colación matemáticas?, se quejó el muchacho, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Creo que Eiji podría ocupar un cuarto lugar, tercero Hiraguizawa, segundo Takeshi…

—¡Ese idiota no participa!

—También tiene su mérito.

—Es un tonto.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto Takeshi?

—Es un baboso.

—Quizás le molesta ahora que llegó esa nueva chica al salón y lo busca para hablar…

—¡No! ¡Y reconozcan que es Eiji!

—¡No intentes influir en la decisión de Sakura!

—¡No intento nada!

—¡Paren de gritar las dos!-dijo Rika, pero su voz no se comparaba con la de las otras dos.

—¡Nadie está gritando, así es como hablo yo!-se defendió Chiharu.

Si no se callaban pronto iba a ser él quien bajara, porque ya sus tímpanos habían resentido todo el griterío y un dolor de cabeza le hizo saber que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Sin embargo, no fue necesario dejarse caer y parar la pelea, porque Sakura se levantó de su lugar y reuniendo todo el aire posible en sus pulmones, gritó como Shaoran nunca la había oído:

—¡Ya basta todas!-y funcionó, las cuatro voces se acallaron por completo. Shaoran suspiró aliviado, mientras la muchacha llevaba las manos a su cintura y les espetaba molesta sus compañeras su comportamiento:—Debería darles vergüenza pelearse por una tontería. ¿Qué no son amigas? ¡Y para su información, el mejor trasero es el de Shaoran Li!

La chica se dio media vuelta con las mejillas brillantes de rubor, y desapareció rápidamente, aún cuando las vibraciones de su voz quedaban en el aire.

Las otras cuatro se miraron.

—Oye, tiene razón…

—Sí, no sé porqué no lo habíamos considerado-murmuró Chiharu, cruzándose de brazos algo molesta consigo—¿Has visto cuando se pone esos pantaloncillos y juega basketbol?

—Sí, sí, se le remarcan muy bien esas nalgas…-apoyó Naoko con una sonrisita.

—No me he fijado-confesó Rika con cierto pesar. Al único que veía en los partidos era al profesor que los entrenaba—Tendré que poner más atención en el juego…

—Jojojo, pero Sakura lo notó perfectamente.

—Cierto. Bueno, ya vamos que terminará el receso-dijo Naoko, y todas se levantaron caminando hacia el edificio.

Shaoran seguía estático, sentado en la rama del árbol más alto, el corazón desbocado, una mueca incrédula y la cara rojísima. Su cabeza aún intentaba comprender la última parte de ese discurso a viva voz, y no lograba convencerse. Las chicas discutían sólo para ver quién tenía el trasero más bonito de sus compañeros, pero eso no era lo que le importaba, aunque pareciera una locura. Lo que más importaba a Shaoran Li era que Kinomoto había dicho que le gustaba su… trasero.

¿Qué tenía de especial como para que ella se fijara?

Es decir, ¡ella se fijaba! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que le mira ahí mientras él juega, camina o simplemente pasa adelante a resolver algún ejercicio en la pizarra?

Y él que pensaba que le era totalmente indiferente. Que a su lado era uno más de toda esa multitud de chicos que no se diferencian en mucho, porque todos deben conservar el cabello corto, llevan el mismo uniforme, tienen casi la misma altura y no saben muy bien cómo tratar a las chicas, pero están deseosos de acercárseles, porque ya tienen dieciséis años y sus ojos no dejan escapar detalles de lo delicadas y femeninas que se han vuelto sus compañeras.

Son ellos los que se las comen con los ojos y andan comentando de cuánto busto tiene ésta o qué tantas caderas tiene aquélla, y Shaoran no participa de esas discusiones, porque para él existe y ha existido sólo una chica a la que puede mirar y considera perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Y esa chica se ha fijado en su trasero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La gente comienza a circular por los pasillos, y no ha tenido el valor de mirar a Kinomoto a la cara en todo el día. Tampoco ahora la verá desaparecer desde lejos por una de las esquinas, porque se ha quedado con sus amigas hablando y a él le arden las orejas de pensar que todas ellas puedan estar comentando de algún otro detalle vergonzoso acerca de su anatomía, por lo que se escabulle veloz por un lado de ellas en el pasillo. Y podrían llamarle paranoico, pero sentía que miles de miradas recaían en él mientras avanzaba tenso hacia la salida.

De verdad, ¿qué podía tener de especial su parte posterior?, se preguntó, mirándose en el reflejo de la puerta de entrada disimuladamente. Por más que le hubiera dado vueltas toda la mañana no obtenía respuestas.

Los chicos no debían tener ni idea que no eran los únicos que se preocupaban de estar mirando a sus compañeras por debajo de la espalda, porque existían mujeres-¡las más insospechadas de su salón!- que dedicaban la hora de almuerzo para comparar sus fisionomías con una pasión y seriedad inusitadas.

—¡Li!

Shaoran cree que lo ha alucinado. No deja de caminar, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y tratando de despejar sus pensamientos. No es primera vez que oye la voz de Sakura llamándole; extrañas bromas que le juega su inconsciente a diario.

—¡Li, espera!-inmediatamente después del llamado, siente que jalan tenuemente de su camisa. Cuando voltea un poco la cabeza, es el rostro de Sakura, su boca entreabierta recuperando el aire y sus ojos grandes y atentos, y él cree que va a sufrir un ataque cardíaco, que le dirá que se dio cuenta que la estaba espiando, que va a darle una cachetada por su desfachatez, que lo odiará por el resto de su vida y…—Se te ha caído esto.

Logró reconocer su cuaderno de ciencias, tomándolo de su mano y agachando la cabeza, sin poder seguir con el contacto visual.

—Ah, gracias-musitó guardándolo enseguida, a lo que ella esbozó una sonrisa. Nervioso, balbuceó automáticamente un:—Ha-hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Li.

Shaoran caminó unos pasos, metió las manos de regreso en los bolsillos del pantalón y esperó que la tenue brisa refrescara su cara. No estaba muy acostumbrado a las interacciones con Sakura, pese a que siempre se remitieran a cosas tan triviales como un saludo de buenos días en el salón o una pregunta acerca si había visto a alguna de sus amigas durante el receso. A él le encantaría algún día poder hablarle, alargar esas pequeñas interacciones hasta hacer una conversación como es debida, sin que se corte tanto y reaccione estúpidamente, despidiéndose de inmediato.

Al llegar a la salida miró por sobre el hombro. La castaña abrazaba su bolso mientras sus ojos tímidamente le echaban un vistazo, más abajo de la espalda.

Y bueno, quizás no fuera tan malo saber que lo consideraba mejor que a sus compañeros –inclusive el odioso señor perfecto de Hiraguizawa- en algo. Le daba un poquito más de ventaja por sobre ellos.

—"_Por algo se empieza"-_se dijo, sonriéndole levemente, a lo que ella de pronto se percató despegando los ojos y clavándolos en un árbol cercano, con la cara tan roja como un tomate mientras el resto de sus amigas llegaban a su lado, enfrascadas probablemente en alguna otra discusión.

Es que todos los chicos tendrían que escuchar las conversaciones de las niñas más seguido para enterarse de ciertas cosas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas**: no muereee, sólo estábamos de parranda! xD

Gracias a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esto, y a quienes también han leído las anteriores entregas, las han comentado o nos han agregado a sus favoritos, se les agradecee!

Nos estamos viendo pronto.

Cariños :3


End file.
